Twisted thoughts
by Cat Szzzy
Summary: Mary is a girl of 17 living with her mothers death. This is the story of her life and thoughts before the tower. Its a work in progress 2nd chapter up and is about how she gets away from her father.3rd chap. on it's way.
1. You don't know me anymore

Disclamer- I don't own anything that has to do with Devilmaycry. Exsept the games. Damnit.

Well this is the first chapter of my second story. Don't flame be nice. Thanks. : )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was midnight as a young woman walked down the halls of her home. Her home was a beautiful manor, her father had used his smarts and now owned a huge estate. She heard a scream and started to run. "Mom?" The young woman yelled out and sprinted down the hallway toward the basement steps. She carefully walked down them unnoticed, but by the time she got to the basement the screams had died out and sick laughter had taken it's place. _

_ She crouched behind a pile of boxes and looked around, and she finally saw it, her beautiful mother was lying in a pool of blood. Deep cuts scared her face and blood stained her clothing. Her father was standing above the dead body with a twisted smile on his face. Mary had realized it then. He had killed her mother. She covered her mouth and ran up the steps, back down the halls up another flight of stairs and into her bathroom. Mary looked in the mirror and started to cry. She fell back onto the floor against the bathtub and sobbed quietly to herself._

Mary woke up breathing hard, her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. She was to be forever haunted by the memory of her mothers death, that occurred two years ago. The poor girl had been fifteen when it happened. She looked over at her window, saw the sun coming up, threw the covers off of her and ran down a huge flight of stairs.

"Good morning father." She said as she arrived in her dinning room in nothing but a raggedy tee shirt and shorts.

Arkham looked up at his daughter and smiled.

"Good morning. Your not up as early as you usually are. You better get moving if you don't want to be late for school."

"_School, what a joke." _She thought to herself as a maid brought her breakfast.

Her father had enrolled her into a private school when she was a child. Little did he know she had dropped out of school three months ago and had been spending her days in the town library studying demonology and buying guns. Her plan was to move out and hunt down demons, the creatures her father had talked so much about.

Mary finished eating and headed up the stairs. She threw off her baggy attire once she got into the bathroom and got into the shower. She breathed deeply as the warm water flowed over her. This was one of the only peaceful times in her life ware she had time to think without being interrupted by maids, or gunshots. Mary rinsed all the suds from her short hair and turned the water off. "Ow." She noticed a pain in her leg when she ran the towel over it.

"_The joys of being a devil hunter…" _She thought sarcasticly as she saw a small gash in her thigh. Mary sighed, wrapped the towel around her body and looked into the mirror that hung above the sink. She grabbed a brush and started to brush her short hair.

"_Everyone told me I looked just like my mother when my hair was longer." _Mary shut her eyes and shivered as water ran down her naked body. Memories of her mother seemed to be woven into every corner of the mansion, and she could never escape it. Unless she ran away, but she had no ware to run. Mary was stuck in a mansion, with no one who really cared about her.

She was alone.

She had to run.

She had to get out of there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighty then the next chapter is on it's way.

as soon as I think of something. Review please. :)


	2. Anouther reason to hate you

Note- Don't flame me for my ideas or the paragraphs not indenting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she bide her father goodbyeMary walked out side and shut the door behind her.

"_Just wait until I'm ready to fight you, cause when I do I will kill you. Until then I'm stuck here with you." _She thought as she looked back at the mansion.

She walked down the dirt road and out of the gates. Once Mary was three blocks away from her "home" she stopped walking and took off her brown leather knapsack . She took off her dress shoes, knee high socks, undid the first two buttons on her blouse, took the bobby pins from her hair and shook it loose. She threw the items in her knapsack, and yanked on a pair of boots as the people passing on the streets looked at her as if she had just dropped down from a spaceship. It was odd but she had been doing this for the past three months. It amused her to see the looks on peoples faces as she altered her school attire in the middle of the sidewalk. Mary threw the knapsack over her shoulder and headed to the library that her Grandfather owned.

She walked through the double doors of the library and smiled as she took in the sent of the leather bound books. It was her favorite place to be, besides the shower. An old man about seventy years In age. looked up from his book and smiled at her.

"Ah Mary, I see you didn't get side tracked today."

She smiled back at him. "Nope, no demons on the streets today. Granddad."

"Good. Sit, I found some things that may be helpful to you."

Mary nodded and took a seat next to him.

"I've looked up human sacrifice in many books and have found some reasons why your father killed your mother." He pointed to an torn page in his book.

"Many people believe that if you kill someone close to you, you will gain demonic powers given to you by the demon king himself. If that's not the reason, then he killed her because he believed if he could kill someone he loved, then he could have the courage to kill many others as well."

"Some courage…" She replied sarcasticly. "I think he wants the powers. He's always been money hungry and manipulative, I don't see why he wouldn't want demonic powers."

"I don't think he loved Kalina either." Her Granddad said looking down at the floor.

"Then why did you let her marry him?" Mary replied

"He made her happy. I didn't want to ruin that."

Mary stood up.

"Well, I should get my guns from the back and look around for any demonic activity."

Her granddad nodded.

Mary walked down the back allies of the city with her pistol in her hand. Everything seemed quite today. She frowned and tipped over a trashcan with her foot. Still nothing came out and attacked her. There were no children screaming for help, or any homes under attack. She sighed and began to walk back to the library. She saw that an unfamiliar car was parked in the parking lot of the library. Then she recognized it. A wave of fear and panic crashed down on her. The car belonged to her father. And something was not right.

Mary threw open the double doors to find the shelves knocked over, and the books on the floor in a disorganized mess. The computers were smashed and thrown to the floor, everything was destroyed.

"Granddad?" She called out.

"Granddad?"

Still no answer. She ran across the room and saw something on the floor.

"Granddad…" She knelt by his body and felt hot tears flowing down her cheeks. His sweater was ripped and his body was covered in blood, he was dead.

"I love you." She said before standing up and looking around.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Mary yelled out, knowing her father was there. She looked up to the only standing book shelf and saw him standing on top of it.

"You killed him, you basterd…"

"No, my demons killed him." He has a sick smile on his face.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out you weren't in school? You never come home with any homework or report cards, and when you come home you have unexplained cuts and bruises."

Mary pulled out her gun and shot at him. He dodged the bullets and snapped his fingers. Demons surrounded and disarmed her.

"Don't hurt her." Arkham said to them with a smile. They backed away from her and two grabbed her arms bringing them up to the bookshelf her father stood on. She struggled and kicked at them but they didn't respond. Arkham bent down, grabbed her by the hair and pulled her upwards. She was off the ground and know kicking the air and clawing at his hands.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

Arkham laughed.

"You will pay for betraying me."

"Betraying you? _You_ killed my mother, I saw it. Attacked by a demon my ass. You were the only demon in that house!" Mary yelled as she kicked the book shelf down.

Her father let go of her as he fell. She landed on her feet and pulled a dagger from her weapon holster. She walked over to her father and brought her hand up to stab him. But he grabbed it and hit her in the face. Mary flew back as he got up off the floor. She got up as well. One of the demons shot fire at her but had missed and hit a book. She picked it up and ran over to her father. Mary jumped over the over turned bookshelves and hit her father in the face with the flaming book, right on his left eye. He fell to the ground as Mary ran out of the library and down the street. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she had to get away.


End file.
